Wing Woman
by shaytastic
Summary: Clary Fray lives by her self in a crappy apartment in New York City, she was going to school for something she hated, and her life, to say the least, was dull. But when two gorgeous boys move in next door, and her best friend falls for one of them. She has to become a wing woman? Setting her best friend with him was one thing, but falling for his cousin, it was something else CLACE
1. Neighbours

**Hey, so I decided to write another fanfic along with the one that I'm writing right now. I don't know how I'm going to be able to juggle both, but I'll try. :) Reviews are always appreciated. I hope you enjoy. (I do not own The Mortal Instruments ) **

* * *

Clary stares at the box that has been siting in the corner of the room since she moved into her new apartment, two months ago. She thinks about unpacking the box, which had become a convenient makeshift table for her cups of tea and coffee, when she is up late drawing and decides that she'll do it later. She glances up at her clock and sighs when she realizes that she has to leave and catch the subway up to her university. She grabs a muffin from her kitchen table, swings her bag over one shoulder and rushes out the door.

(Line break)

**How's class? - Simon **

**Boring, kill me, please! XP - Clary **

**LOL That's your fault for taking accounting. Should have taken art, like you wanted. - Simon**

Clary doesn't bother replying to Simon's text, she loves art, some even say that she was talented, but graduating with an art's degree, the best job she would get was at Dairy Queen. Not that people did become very successful with art degrees, but it was one in a million, and she couldn't take the chance of not having a stable job after she graduated. After class she swings by the Starbucks, before heading to her job at the bookstore.

"And what's your name?" The worker asks after she finishes ordering.

Clary rolls her and says, "Mary-Jane Watson."

Simon smiles, "Can I be your Spiderman?"

"You could, if you didn't already have a girlfriend." Clary replies and heads to the pick up area.

"True." Simon laughs.

As she waits for her drink, Clary chats with Simon, and some of the other workers. When she hears her 'name' being called she picks up her drink and when she turns to head to the island with the lids when she dumps into a person.

"Oh shit!" She shouts. "I'm so sorry." Clary glances up to see a light hair boy looking down at her.

"It's fine." He smiles and set down his nearly empty cup on a table. Clary does the same.

"I'm so sorry." Clary says again, but she saw how bad the damage really was, she had only gotten her shirt wet, but she somehow managed to dump her coffee allover the boys shirt and pants.

"It's fine, I go around looking like I wet myself all the time." He jokes, which just seem to make Clary feel even worst. He was so nice, and cute. But she had just dumped her beverage all over him, so getting his number was out of the question. Clary is just about to apologize again when the boy picks up her cup and smiles, "Mary-Jane, huh?"

She blushes, "It's actually Clary."

"Sebastian." He says.

She is paying so little attention to what was happening that she misses what he said.

"What?"

"I said that you should pay for the damages." He smiles.

Fuck, Clary would pay for his coffee, but his jeans and shirt looked expensive. She should have expected that that would happen. However, she doesn't blame him, if she wore $200 jeans she would want the loser who split coffee on it to pay for them too. She just doesn't thave the money on her, when she mentions this to him, he simply laughed.

"No, that's not what I mean. I guess this is my lame way of asking out a cute girl, how about you repay me by letting me buy you lunch sometime?"

It hadn't register to Clary what exactly had happened, "What?"

Sebastian frowns slightly, "I mean you don't have to—"

"No!" Clary says much to fast, "I mean I would love to have lunch with you."

He smiles in return and rattles off his phone number so that she could text him, Sebastian took one last glance at her before heading towards the door. Clary wears a huge smile as she walks down the street to work place, maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

(Line break)

"Why are you covered in coffee?" Tessa asked.

"That's not important, what is important is that I have a date on Friday." Clary beams.

"Go Clary." She smiles.

"What's the guys name?" Tessa asks.

"Sebastian."

"Did he spill coffee on you?"

"The other way around." Clary replies.

"How the hell do you get a date even after spilling coffee on a guy?" Tessa raises an eyebrow.

"God was with me today."

"You don't believe in God." Tessa argues.

"Somedays I do." Clary says while putting on her vest. Clary's first love is art, but her second love is books, and boy, does Tessa love them as well. The independent book store that they both work at has some amazing ones. Clary works her shift and heads for the door when she finishes. "Night." She says to Tessa.

"Night Clary." Tessa replies.

(Line break)

Clary heads up the stairs of her apartment while rolling through her phone. However, that was a mistake because in two seconds she dumps into someone. "I'm so sorry!" she glances up.

She sucks in a breath as she sees the boy that she dumped into. He's beautiful, and she knows that beautiful wasn't a word to be used when describing a boy. But damn, is he beautiful.

"I am sorry." He smiles.

British? British accent? Clary could have fucked him right then and there. "No, it's my fault." She stutters out.

His blue eyes crinkles as his smile became larger, "either way, it is polite to apologize when you dump into a stranger, especially because we are now neighbours."

"Oh, you're moving in?" Clary asks.

"Yes, 114."

"115." She says.

"You see, neighbours. Well, I must get going, I will see you later.. umm"

"Clary." She says.

"William, William Herondale."

(Line break)

"How do you get two boys to hit on you in the same day?" Simon asks.

"William didn't hit on he, he was just being nice. British people are nice."

"Is he dreamy?"

"I'm going to hang up on you." Clary warns.

He laughs, "have you called coffee who boy back yet?"

"His name is Sebastian."

"Whatever, have you called him? Or texted him?"

"Not yet, I don't want to call too soon. You know, seen desperate."

"But you are desperate."

"Good bye, Simon." Clary says.

"Hey, don't—" Clary hung up on him.

She grabs her sketch book from the makeshift coffee table and began to draw. After making several sketches Clary's eyelids start to become heavy and she falls asleep curled into a ball.

(Line break)

Clary is woken up by a knock on the door the next morning, she groans and opens the door to meet a happy, up beat William Herondale.

She isn't self conscious about her wild hair and morning breath, "Hi."

"Good morning Clary, I was wondering if you could assist me with something?"

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, moving some of my belongings, it seems that two people is not enough."

"Sure, I'll be over in ten." She replies and closes her door. Clary brushes her fire red hair back into a ponytail and brushes her teeth before going to Will's door. She knocks and when the door swung open and a tall, muscular blond man stood before her, she thought she had knocked on the wrong door. She would have said sorry, but his beauty is distracting her.

"Who are you?" The boy's golden eyes look confused.

"Um, my name is Clary." She states and nothing more, Will did say room 114, did he not?

"And this matters to me, because?"

Before she could reply, she hears a voice in the back of the room, "Jace, what are you doing?"

"There's some weird girl outside?" Jace yells back.

Clary turned a vicious red, Will soon comes to the door and smiles, "Oh, Clary, come in."

Jace raises an eyebrow, but steps back into the apartment so that Clary could enter. Will's apartment was much nicer than hers, larger too. "Okay ladies, I want that sofa over in the corner." Will says pointing to the corner of the room. Jace and Clary look at each other and go to either side of the sofa. Jace counts to three before he lifts his side, and Clary does the same with hers. They quickly get the sofa to its destination and glance up at Will to see an approving smile.

"Next, the dinning table." He beams.

The three of them move furniture around the apartment for a couple of hours. When Will was finally stratified Clary huffed and fell down onto his leather sofa. "You have so much stuff."

"Really?" Will glances around the room, "how much furniture do you have?"

"Well, I have bookshelves, not as many as yours, but I have a few. A sofa, a lazy boy, bedroom stuff." Clary rattle them off.

"Oh yes, and my precious books will be coming in the mail any time now!" Will claps.

"Stop being such a nerd, cousin." Jace slaps Will's back. They are cousins?

"Hush Jace, books are magic."

"Never said they weren't, I just said that you were a nerd." Jace smiles.

Jace turns his attention to the red headed girl who was starring out of the large window, adjacent to where she sits. "Hey, carrot top."

In one swift motion Clary stands up and walks towards Jace, she stands far enough away so that she didn't have to strain her neck to meet his golden eyes, "you will not, ever, call me that again. Do you understand me?"

Jace's face went from amused to shock, "I'm sorry."

She nods and glances at Will who is smiling at her, "I like a girl who can stand up for herself."

She shrugs, "well, if we're finished, I'll be going."

"Wait," Will says, "how about I take you out to eat? Jace and I were just about to go after we shower."

She hesitated, "sure."

"Great, see you in an hour."

(Line break)

They in fact did not take an hour, more like an hour and a half. Clary had finish showering and drying her hair in forty-five minutes. She now sits in her leather chair sketching when the boys finally arrive. She stuffs her book into her messenger bag. She opens the door to see the two of them freshly dressed, Will, as always, was smiling. The dark blue shirt he wore made his impossibly blue eyes, bluer.

"Let's go." Clary say.

They head out of the building towards the subway, she doesn't know where they were going to eat, but as soon as they got off at a station and turned the corner of the street, she knew. Taki's.

"I love this place." She beams, as they stepped in.

"You've been?" Jace asks.

"Yea, I've been going here with friends since high school."

The four of them pick a booth, Will and Jace both sat across from her. They order their food and sit in awkward silence until Will decided he wants to get to know Clary more.

"What do you want to know?" Clary asks.

"I don't know, interesting things?"

"I'm not a very interesting person."

"I think that's a lie, just tell us anything you are comfortable with."

Clary sighs, "I'm nineteen, I'm attending NYU majoring in accounting." Will nods, urging her on, "well, I like to draw, and read."

"Yes read!" Will beams, "what do you read?"

"Anything really, classics, young adults, adult fiction. I love Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings."

"Oh yes, both amazing series." Will nods.

"William here went to Hogwarts." Jace chimes in.

"If only." Will sighs.

Clary laughs, and then their food arrives. She had order a bacon cheese burger with sweet potato fries, her mouth waters. She grabs her burger and took a large bite out of it, and then glances up to the two boys who were staring shocked.

"What?" She asks when she finishes chewing.

"I've been on dates will a lot of girls," Jace says, "but none has ever ordered a burger."

"You've been dating the wrong girls." Clary says, chewing on her fry.

Jace flashes her a smile, "I guess I have."

"So Will, since you know about me, tell me about you." Clary challenges.

"Hmm, as you know, I come from England, but I am actually Welsh. You also know that I love books, I guess I should tell you why I have come to America."

"That seems interesting."

"Honestly, it isn't. I just became bored of London." He shrugs.

Clary became jealous, she wishes that she had enough funds to pack up and leave the country as she wished. They three of them ate the rest of their meal talking and laughing.

(Line break)

When they return to the building Clary sees Tessa standing in front of her apartment door. Tessa looks angrily at Clary, "you told me to meet you at your place so that we could go to work together!"

Clary cringes, "I'm sorry, it totally slipped my mind."

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Tessa snaps.

"I didn't hear it, look, I'm sorry Tessa."

Tessa finally notices the two men standing in the hall watching them, she blushes viciously when her eyes meet Will. Will takes a step back, his mouth hung open slight. It's crazy, but Clary swore that she saw sparks flying.


	2. Becoming a wing woman

**Thank you so much for those who read and reviewed my first chapter! I'm going to change this to the past tense now, since it'll make it easier for me to write. Once again, thank you so, so, much! and I hope you enjoy. :) (I do not own The Mortal Instruments) **

* * *

"He's so cute." Tessa mused.

For the best hour and a half Tessa had been going on, and on about Will. At first Clary was ecstatic, and giggled along with her, but now, it was starting to get on Clary's nerve. "Yes, he is, now can you help me shelve these books?"

"Ah, books, Will likes books, right?"

"Yes he does, and you know what I'd like? For you to shut up about Will." Clary snapped.

Tessa frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, Clary, I'm being stupid, I don't even know him."

"That's true."

"I should get to know him more." Tessa smiled, "Oh Clary, you'll help me, won't you?"

"How am I going to do that?"

"Be my wing woman!"

"I don't know how to do that." Clary said.

"It's easy, you and Will know each other."

"We really don't"

Tessa ignored her, "ask him to hang out with you, and then invite me along, then, we can get to know each other without it being awkward."

"Um, how about no?"

"Please! Please Clary, you know I'm not good with talking to boys." Tessa pled.

Clary looked into her best friend's grey eyes and she was doomed, there was no way in hell she could say no to her.

"Fine." Clary sighed, and Tessa tackled her.

* * *

Clary let out a deep breath and hit sent, she had read over her text message a million times before sending it, making him wait two days wasn't bad, was it? She picked up her sketchbook to keep her busy while she waited for his reply. The character she was drawing didn't look the way she wanted it to, she ripped it out of her book and placed it onto the table. Her phone finally buzzed.

**It's perfectly fine that you took so long to reply (No sarcasm, really) you look like a very busy person, and yes, we are still on for Friday. I'll pick you up at seven? - Sebastian **

** Seven is fine. - Clary **

** :) Okay, well, I have a shit load of hw to do. (Save me) - Sebastian **

** Sorry, can't help you there. Just bring ten cups of coffee - Clary **

** I might just do that, but anyways, bye! See you on Friday.- Sebastian**

Clary smiled at her phone, she heard a knock on her door. Jace stood outside, his hands stuffed into his jean pocket. "Hey, Will wants to go out to eat, he said to invite you."

"You don't want me there?" She faked hurt.

Jace smirked, "I want you everywhere."

She didn't know what that meant, and she was about to decline when she remembered Tessa. "Fine, but can my friend come with me?"

"You mean that girl from yesterday, Tessa was it?" Jace asked.

"Yea."

He shifted her one foot to another, trying to hide his smile, "sure."

"Come in, I have to change." She let him into her apartment and headed towards her room. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a baggy band t-shirt that hung over one shoulder, she walked back out to see Jace holding her drawing.

"Did you draw this?"

She nodded, "I didn't really like it."

"Why, it's amazing." He complimented.

Jace didn't look like the type to compliment people often, so she knew that he was being genuine.

"Do you want it?" She asked.

"Can I?" The blonde boy smiled.

She shrugged, "you can if you want."

He nodded and took the drawing with him as they left. Clary made sure to text Tessa during her time in the bedroom and Tessa, as she expected, was giddy. The three of them rode the subway to Taki's and sat in a booth, waiting for Tessa. She arrived shortly after they did, and slid in beside Clary. Tessa had put on make up and worn nice clothes, compared to Clary, she looked beautiful.

"Hey." Tessa smiled.

"Hi." Will said.

"Have you ordered yet?"

"No, Will wouldn't let us until you came." Jace rolled his eyes.

"I'm just being polite." Will glared.

Tessa smiled at him and looked at the menu, Clary and Tessa ordered their usual.

"I don't get it." Jace said.

"You don't get what?" Tessa asked.

"Girl's never eat burgers, but you two, you do."

Tessa shrugged, "I'm a college student, all I can afford to eat is ramen and fast food."

"What are you studying?" Will asked.

"English lit, I want to work in publishing, or become and author."

His face lit up, "that's amazing, make sure to mail me your book."

The girl blushed, "I might not even be able to publish a book."

Clary snorted, "please, I've read your stuff. You're amazing."

"Your art is amazing, Clary, but it's not like you're pursuing it." She snapped.

Clary gave her friend a hurt look, but quickly recovered. "What ever."

Will and Tessa became more friendly with each other, most of the conversation during lunch were between the two of them. Clary and Jace simply eat in silence and tried their best to block out the conversation. After they finished their meal, they parted ways with Tessa, and the three of them walked back to the apartment. Will and Jace walked ahead of Clary, having a private conversation. Outside of Taki's Will and Tessa had exchanged numbers, you would have to be blind not to see that Will liked Tessa. As she arrived back to her apartment, she remembered that she had afternoon classes and sighed. Grabbing her bag she headed to the door once more. To her surprise she met Jace in the hall.

"Hey, where are you off to?" She asked.

"Just up to the university, you?"

"Same."

He nodded and they headed towards the subway together, "so, what are you studying?"

"Business." He said.

"Do you like it?"

"I do actually." The blonde smiled.

"At least you like what you're studying." She huffed.

"You don't like accounting?"

"It's boring and dull."

"Then why don't you get an art's degree?"

"Cause I won't be able to find a job. Theres no point going to university when you can't find a stable job after you graduated."

"Is that all that matters to you?" He asked.

"Yes it is, money makes the world go round. Doing what I love won't matter if I'm living on the streets." Clary defended.

Jace held his hands up, "don't get all defensive on me."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

They rode the subway in silence before finally parting ways when they arrived at the university. Clary went, and almost fell asleep in the class. She texted Simon to meet her at a coffee shop.

"What did Starbucks guy say?"

"He's picking me up on Friday." Clary said.

"He's stupid." Simon snorted.

"What?"

"Who the hell would own a car in New York?"

Clary rubbed her hands on her face, Simon was right, it would take them hours to reach with ever restaurant they were going to. I didn't matter much to Clary though, maybe she could get to know him better.

She smiled down at her cup of coffee, "so, are you and Izzy doing anything is weekend?"

"Yea, Star Wars marathon."

"What did you do to get her to agree to that?" Clary laughed.

"I didn't, so volunteered."

"What do you think she wants?"

"Who cares, I get to watch Star Wars with my girl." Simon grinned.

Clary was slightly jealous, Simon and Isabelle had been dating since high school, and nothing broke them apart. Not even Isabelle's family. But it didn't matter now, Clary had a date for the first time in a while, and she was going to enjoy it.


End file.
